


the sun won't shine (on this part of town anymore)

by ughdabi



Series: Resident Evil-verse [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta as Jill Valentine, Alternate Universe - Resident Evil 3, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, Mentioned Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Minor Character Death, Yagi Toshinori as Carlos Oliveira, Younger Gran Torino, Younger Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdabi/pseuds/ughdabi
Summary: Before Keigo met Dabi inside the Musutafu Police Station. Before the deaths of Hari Kurono and Kai Chisaki. Before they escaped with Eri from the N.E.S.T. A lone member of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service struggles to survive as he searches for a way to escape the fatal claws and gnashing teeth of the now dead Musutafu City.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Resident Evil-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695868
Kudos: 5





	the sun won't shine (on this part of town anymore)

September 29, 2019 20:07

**Shouta** pushed off his desk with a start, almost falling off his chair. He frantically looked around before sighing in relief. Trying to catch his breath, he ran his hand through his hair. He should probably invest in a haircut. He pushed off his chair with a grunt, walking towards his bathroom. He turned on the faucet, splashing the water on his face before looking up at his reflection in the mirror. Images of his nightmare flash through his eyes; the rot slowly spreading throughout his whole body, the gun being pointed at his head. Shouta closed his eyes again and took a deep breath.

“It gets worse every night,” he muttered.

He was startled by the sound of his phone ringing. He tried to block off the ringing from his mind and sighed in annoyance when he couldn't. Groaning, he stepped out of the bathroom and back to his desk. A frown formed on his face as he saw the caller ID: Hakamata.

He picked up the phone and answered the call. Hakamata's panicked voice immediately filled the silent apartment.

“Shouta! Oh thank God you're still alive,” his colleague exclaimed.

“I don't know why you'd think otherwise,” Shouta replied as dread settled in his gut. This doesn't sound good.

“Listen! You gotta get out of there right now!”

Faintly, Shouta could hear screams coming from outside. He frowned as he looked outside the window. There are explosions going off on the streets and people are running. On the phone, Hakamata is telling him to get out of his apartment. Shouta brought the phone back to his ear, walking back to his desk.

“Alright, let me just grab my-” 

Before he could finish, the wall to his left exploded and he was thrown to the ground. He looked up as heavy footsteps approached to see a hulking figure dressed in a black leather suit. Seeing his gun on the floor, Shouta reached for it and aimed it at the figure. But before he could pull the trigger, he was slammed against the wall by a kick to his side. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him. Recovering quickly, purely by adrenaline, he aimed once again at the figure and fired. But it was as if the bullets weren't doing anything against it. With a large hand, it grabbed Shouta by his throat and lifted him up. He fired helplessly at it's head — which is covered in what looks like black leather straps — before it slammed him down on the floor. He was able to roll out of the way when the figure tried to stomp on him. Pulling himself off the floor, he dodged the thing's punch and ran towards the door, pulling it open and closing it behind him. He leaned his back against the door for a moment, trying to catch his breath, when a gloved hand busted out through the wood. It tried to grab at him but Shouta was able to move away.

“What the hell is that thing?” he muttered as he ran through the corridor towards the emergency exit. But before he could reach it, his apartment door flew through his head, crashing against the emergency exit door and blocking it. Panicked, he pushed through a door to his right. A shelf was sitting beside the door and Shouta immediately pushed it down to block the entrance. “Gotta get out of here,” he said, looking around the room. He ran towards an open window leading to the emergency staircase. Outside, the streets are filled with the sounds of people's screams and explosions. “What the-?” He sees a zombie grab a woman, it's teeth sinking into her face. Shouta froze. “No… no way…”

Behind him, the figure roared from outside of the room.

“STARS!!!” was what Shouta heard.

_ Stars? _

Not wasting anymore time, he ran down the staircase and into another room. It's one of the unfinished rooms of the apartment building. Just as he rounded the corner, the floor above him fell down, revealing the hulking figure. Shouta backed away as something slithered out of its hand. Looking for a way out, he saw a crawl space made by the concrete leaning against the wall leading to the exit. He immediately went down on all fours to crawl through the small space when something slick wrapped around his leg and pulled. He struggled against it to no avail. Grabbing a broken piece of wood, he slashed at the tentacle-like thing, releasing his leg. He immediately pushed off the floor and out to the corridor. Fire covered the walls and Shouta could feel his sweat rolling down his cheeks and soaking through his shirt. Just as he was about to reach the fire exit, something exploded behind him, throwing him out of the door and slamming him against the metal railings of the fire escape.

Gasping, Shouta turned to run down the stairs. He expressed his relief when he saw the ladder. But before he could reach it, the wall beside him exploded and a large hand grabbed him by his head. He was thrown back inside another burning corridor, the figure walking threateningly towards him. He tried to back away as much as he could, but his whole body hurts too much. Just as the figure got closer, the floor beneath them gave in and they slammed down another corridor. Ignoring the pain shooting from every part of his body, Shouta pushed off the floor and ran towards the back exit of the apartment building. He was able to jump out of the way when the floor above him exploded and then he was finally out.

He looked back to the door to see that it was now blocked with debris. He sighed as he pulled himself up, leaning against the wall.

“Shouta!” someone called for him and then hands are grabbing him and pulling him up. Shouta looked beside him to see Hakamata looking at him in relief. “Thank God I'm not too late.”

“What was that thing?” he asked.

Hakamata shook his head. “I don't know. All I know is that it seems to be specifically targeting the only two STARS members left in town.”

_ So that's why it kept saying "stars". _

They walked through a road where a helicopter had crashed. Beside it is a large opened coffin-like container. Probably where the figure had emerged. He saw the words "Project Nemesis" written on the label below the Umbrella logo.

So the company knows what they know and are now trying to get rid of them, huh? Bastards.

“What the hell is happening in the city?”

“I don't know,” Hakamata grunted. “But one fucked up thing always leads to another. It's like Kamino all over again. Only this is worse.”

A chopper flew past them. Hakamata's eyes widened and suddenly they're running. “Hey! Wait!” he shouted. But the chopper didn't stop. “Goddammit!”

There are barricades in front of them, blocking the other street. There are zombies on the other side, trying to break through. Suddenly, one of them grasped at the fence and began to climb. More zombies followed as the barricades fell. Hakamata cursed. They ran towards a pub, it belonged to a friend of Shouta, he was a regular here. Shouta pushed open the door as Hakamata threw the signboard on the zombies. He was about to join Shouta inside when a zombie grabbed hold of his leg and sank its teeth. Hakamata cried in pain and Shouta's eyes widened. He grabbed a fallen knife and stabbed the zombie in the head, releasing Hakamata from its teeth. He pulled the fellow STARS member inside the pub and closed the door, locking it.

“Don't think about it,” he said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

They both know what happens once you get bitten. It will only be a matter of time before-

“Go on without me, Shouta,” the other male said.

Shouta turned to him in shock. “Tsunagu, what the fuck-”

But Hakamata only shook his head. “I'll just slow you down,” he told him. “You're already injured enough, I can't slow you down even more.”

“Tsunagu…” Shouta started, but found no words to tell his colleague. “Fuck!”

He turned towards the back exit of the pub. 

“Shouta,” Hakamata called for him as he opened the door. He turned around to see the man giving him a sad smile. “Don't fuck up like I did.”

Shouta nodded solemnly and then exited. “Sorry, Tsunagu,” he muttered as he busted out into the back alley. There's a dead MPD officer leaning against the wall. Shouta approached it with muttered apologies as he searched for a gun and some ammo. Finding them, he stood back up and left. His body screamed at him as he made his way through the town, looking for somewhere safe to go. Light shone on him from above and he looked up to see a chopper. 

“Hey! Down there!” someone from the chopper called. “Head up to the parking garage roof!”

Shouta looked towards the building where he knew the parking garage was. Not far from here. He broke into an alley, moving past a couple of zombies, not wanting to waste his limited ammunition. He stumbled into a warehouse of sorts, startling a man hiding inside.

“Stay back! Don't come any closer!”

Shouta stopped in his tracks as he observed the man. It's that businessman who scammed over a hundred thousand dollars from his customers. He's not particularly pleased to be meeting the man in such a situation, but a survivor is a survivor and Shouta is an elite member of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service.

“Calm down, sir. I'm not an infected,” he told the man, approaching slowly. “There's a rescue chopper waiting for us in the parking garage.”

The man glared at him as he made his way inside a trailer. “No! I'm not going out there with those undead monsters!”

Shouta resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Sir, the parking garage isn't far. We can get you somewhere safe.”

“The only safe place is in here!” and with that, the man pulled the door shut. Shouta sighed. Well, he didn't like the man anyway. He's a scumbag through and through.

“Suit yourself,” he muttered under his breath and he moved on. He busted out of the warehouse and into the lower ground parking lot. There was a zombie trapped inside the guard station. It banged against the window as Shouta walked past it, paying it no mind. He reached the elevator, tapping the button. A couple of zombies busted out as the elevator door opened, making Shouta stumble back. “Shit!”

Shouta backed away as the zombies approached him. Gun in hand, he aimed at a zombie's head and fired. The zombie went down in one shot as Shouta fired at the other. With the two zombies down, Shouta finally made his way inside the elevator shaft. But before the door could close, the guard zombie, finally out of its imprisonment, tried to push inside the shaft. With a grunt, Shouta used his foot to push off the zombie. Once the zombie was off, he pushed the button to shut the door and pushed the button to the parking garage roof. He leaned against the cold metal wall of the elevator shaft as he tried to catch his breath. God, he's going to be bruised all over.

A ding caught the raven-haired man's attention, signaling that he had arrived at the parking lot. When he stepped out of the elevator, he was met once again by the blinding light. He shielded his eyes with one hand as he waved the other. 

“Hey! Down here!” he called.

“Get in!” the man inside the chopper called back.

He was just about to reach the chopper when a car flew past him, hitting the chopper. It spiraled towards the elevator shaft before exploding, the force slamming Shouta against one of the cars. Groaning, he pushed himself off the ground to find the monster — Nemesis, his mind supplied — approaching him threateningly. With a curse, he looked for anywhere he could go until an idea formed in his head. He opened the door to the driver's side of the car beside him, pulling out the dead body of the driver with a muttered apology. He climbed inside, hands gripping the keys. With a turn, the car sputtered but did not start. He looked up to see Nemesis getting closer.

“Fuck,” he cursed, turning the keys again. “Start dammit!” On the third try, the car finally sputtered into life. Shouta smirked as he looked up at Nemesis. “It's my turn, bitch!” he yelled before stepping on the gas. With a screech of tires, Shouta slammed the car into the hulking figure. But it was too strong. A hand busted through the window, grabbing Shouta by the throat. With a desperate cry, the STARS member slammed his foot on the gas, trying to push the monster off until-

They're falling. Shouta must've driven them off the roof. He closed his eyes as the car dived into the asphalt with a bang. There was a ringing in his ears as consciousness came back to him. He could hear the crackling of fire and a slow groaning of metal. He coughed as he opened his eyes, trying to get his breathing back. Glancing to the side, he could see Nemesis pushing off the floor.

_ Shit! _

He crawled out of the crashed car, ignoring the protest of his battered body. It's a miracle he hadn't broken any of his bones with the constant abuse on his body. But Shouta is certainly not complaining. He was about to run when the car was pulled out of the way behind him. Fire exploded around him as he fell with his back against the ground. He tried to back away as Nemesis slowly approached him. The bandages covering its head are now completely gone, revealing something completely inhuman.

“Hey, fuckface!” someone called from the side of the road. Both Shouta and the Nemesis turned to see a blonde muscular man in combat clothes holding a rocket launcher on his shoulder. A rocket fired from it as the man pulled the trigger, exploding right on Nemesis's chest. The creature dropped to its knees.

“Hey!” Shouta looked up to see that the man is now beside him. But he couldn't see his face clear. Everything is becoming hazy. “Hey, you alright?” the man asked, his voice becoming distant.

It was all Shouta could remember before exhaustion finally wrapped its dangerous claws around him and pulled him into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series but can be read as a standalone. But I would suggest you read the first work especially if you love Hotwings! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this one!


End file.
